


shy

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 4, 47 - Freeform, 7, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Nicknames, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: “What’s wrong, Peach? Not enough for you?” she was teasing her, still pinching her nipples, resting her chin on her pelvis. “Why don’t you just tell me what you need?”Jamie huffed, sitting up on her elbows to look down at Michelle with a disappointed frown, her chest heaving. “You know what I want,” she grumbled, her face red as she sat up fully, leaning against the headboard. “You don’t have to be a tease about it.”
Relationships: James Root/Mick Thomson, Jim Root/Mick Thomson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	shy

Jamie was squirming, digging her nails into Michelle’s shoulders, her back arching off the bed. She knotted her fingers in her long black hair, hooking her legs around her neck. “Jesus  _ fuck _ , Mickie…” she whimpered, screwing her eyes shut. 

Michelle was smirking, steely blue eyes locked on Jamie, a smirk tugging at her lips as she worked her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves between Jamie’s thighs. She hummed against her heat, dragging her teeth lightly over her clit, reveling in the way that Jamie’s hips snapped upwards to get closer to her. Michelle’s large hands were stretched above her head to grope and squeeze at Jamie’s tits, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Jamie gasped, grinding her hips against Michelle’s face, gripping her hair and pulling her as close as possible. 

“What’s wrong, Peach? Not enough for you?” she was teasing her, still pinching her nipples, resting her chin on her pelvis. “Why don’t you just tell me what you need?”

Jamie huffed, sitting up on her elbows to look down at Michelle with a disappointed frown, her chest heaving. “You  _ know _ what I want,” she grumbled, her face red as she sat up fully, leaning against the headboard. “You don’t have to be a tease about it.”

Michelle chuckled, sitting up as well, resting her hands on Jamie’s thighs. “I wanna hear you say it,” she continued, trailing her hands up to her hips. 

Jamie blushed harder, shaking her head. “Don’t make me…” she whispered shyly, gently grasping onto Michelle’s forearms. “You know I don’t like talking like that…”

Michelle sighed, gripping Jamie’s hips and yanking her forward, watching her yelp and fall onto her back. She glared up at the dark-haired woman, crossing her arms over her chest. Michelle was grinning, crawling up Jamie’s body, moving to straddle her hips, holding her weight on her knees. She leaned forward, pushing the hair out of Jamie’s face, gently caressing her cheek. “One day,” she whispered, leaning in closer to brush her lips across Jamie’s. “I’ll fuck that shyness out of you.”

Jamie blushed profusely, turning her head to the side to avoid Michelle’s gaze. Michelle smirked at her, dragging her hand down her neck to her shoulders. “I’ll let you get away with it tonight, though,” she finished, starting to lightly rock her hips against Jamie’s. 

Jamie gripped her hips, turning her head to look at her once more, watching her grind down on her pelvis. She was wet enough for Jamie to feel her slickness through her underwear, and if Michelle moved just right, Jamie could even feel her heartbeat. 

She was completely wrecked for her.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this brief genderswap jim/mick fic :) hope yall like it


End file.
